Oh Merlin, WAR!
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: The wizarding world has been plunged into war. With his children safe Harry can focus on his quest to find the Horcruxes that will hopefully help him defeat Voldemort once and for all... WARNINGS: Violence, swearing, general war timey stuff
1. 1st Auguts 1997

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters/places you recognise belong to the talented J.K. Oh yeah and any quotes kind of from the movie aren't mine either. _

Chapter One

1st August 1997

The Burrow

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood together on the edge of the dance floor smiling as they watched Bill and Fleur dancing together. The three of them were allowing themselves a moment of peace. Their children and loved ones were safe and they allowed that knowledge to calm them. Here at The Burrow it was hard to believe that dark times were brewing in the outside world.

After the dancing people milled around talking and congratulating they newlyweds. Fleur had a huge smile on her face and her younger sister looked like she was jabbering happily sitting next to her mother.

"It's so prefect isn't it?" Hermione sighed dreamily.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at their best friend's expression but smiled as they agreed with her.

They just hoped it stayed that way.

...

Unfortunately it wasn't to be. Everyone was still smiling and having a good time when the sky darkened and black clouds rolled in. A shocked gasp rippled through the crowd when a silvery Patronus appeared and addressed them in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

"The Ministry has fallen...they are coming."

Frightened screams rent the air as Deatheaters appeared. Curses began flying back and forth in a desperate attempt to keep the Deatheaters at bay. Harry, Ron and Hermione however Apparated out of their as fast as they could after Remus Lupin shouted at them to run. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry's hand and soon the three of them felt the unpleasant sensation that came with this form of travel.

There was a popping sound as the three of them appeared on dark corner of a London Street. They stepped out onto the pavement and joined the bustling crowds. Even though it was night time the city was still unbelievably busy. There were people everywhere they looked. They saw a young couple walking along hand in hand and felt a pang of jealousy for how simple their lives were.

As they walked down the street they could hear drunken singing coming from the pubs. They hastily moved out of the way as very pissed off bouncer shoved a drunken stumbling man into the street. There were so many different smells that it was hard to pinpoint a certain one. The smell of car fumes mixed with the smell of food and mishmash of other smells.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all wearing dress shoes which were starting to hurt their feet. Harry noticed a small cafe and pointed it out to the others. The three of them made their way over and sat down at a table. When the waitress asked if they would like anything to drink the three of them just ordered the same thing.

...

The three teen spent a short while at the cafe quietly discussing their next move. It was agreed by all that they would go to Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus, as well as their children, would be there and it would be a good place to start their hunt for Horcruxes from.

...

As soon as they arrived the three of them were pulled into crushing hugs by Sirius and Remus.

"Thank Merlin, you three are alright!" Remus exclaimed.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked.

"We're all fine," Sirius assured him, "the boys are all safe too."

Harry, Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

The group moved into the kitchen and sat themselves around the table.

"Now," Sirius began, "we need to talk about what happens next."

The three friends exchanged looks. They knew what was going to happen next.

Harry glanced at his godfather and cleared his throat.

"Well the thing is, I've been given a job to do by Dumbledore," he told the two elder wizards.

"What is this job?" Sirius wanted to know.

...

Somewhere in France

Draco sighed to himself as he stared out of the window. He was sitting in the nursery of the house that he and his mother were using as their hide out. They had Bastian, Harry and Draco's son and Lilyana, Harry's daughter. They also had Dianthe and Madonna with him. With so many children Draco and his mother, Narcissa, rarely got any time to themselves. However at the moment the four one year olds were asleep and the silvery blond haired teen was taking a moment to relax while his mum was out shopping.

Well maybe relaxing wasn't the right word. He was certainly trying to but there was a giant knot of worry forming in his stomach. He feared for those still in England, especially his lover Harry. Draco also felt no small amount of concern for those who would be returning to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was Headmistress now. Draco knew she would protect the students. She was a strong woman.

Draco sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. He silently cursed the Dark Lord...Voldemort... he reminded himself. Draco was sure he would attack the school. No one could stand against the dark wizard.

Well there was Harry but Draco didn't like that idea at all. He'd come to love the raven haired boy with all his heart. He didn't know what he would do if Harry fell. The stormy eyed boy shook his head as tears began to fall at that thought.

'_Harry will survive. He has to...he has too.'_

Draco jumped startled when a child's cry pulled him from his internal musings. Bastian had woken up and didn't seem too pleased about something. His crying woke up the other the children who began crying as well. Draco groaned but perked up when he heard the front door opening.

It seemed his mother heard the children's crying as she soon appeared in the nursery. Draco helped her prepare bottles and get the children in to clean nappies.

Draco was thankful that he had his mother there. It made everything that much more bearable. 


	2. 5th August - 2nd September 1997

_Disclaimer: Don't own it etc. The dialogue used in the Ministry scene is from the 7__th__ HP movie. _

Chapter Two

5th August 1997

After finding out about Harry's mission Remus and Sirius begged Harry not to go but had relented when Harry said that there was no choice. So Remus and Sirius decided to focus their energy on helping the three teens.

Harry told Sirius about the fake locket he and Dumbledore had found in 6th year and showed him the note. Sirius face had gone pale while he was reading. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously.

"This is my brother's handwriting," his godfather said, "R.A.B is Regulus Arcturus Black."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They hadn't heard much about Sirius' younger brother but they knew he was a Deatheater. Obviously something had happened to make him renounce Voldemort.

"But where's the real locket if this is a fake?" Remus wanted to know.

Sirius remembered that the house elf, Kreature, had been very fond of his brother. Maybe he would know.

"Kreature!" the animagus called.

Kreature appeared with a popping sound and a scowl on his face.

"Yes, Master Black?"

Sirius held out the locket. Kreature, who clearly recognised the thing, began backing away his eyes wide with fear.

"Do you recognise this?" Sirius demanded.

Kreature nodded and answered reluctantly: "It looks like the locket Master Regulus ordered Kreature to destroy."

"It's a fake," Harry said, "did you manage to destroy the real one?"

The old house elf shook his head.

"Kreature tried," he explained, "but he couldn't do it."

"What happened to it?" Sirius asked.

Kreature glanced around and his eyes fell on a stack of old newspapers. The top one had the picture of a woman on the front and she was wearing the locket. Kreature showed the picture to those assembled.

"Umbridge has it," Ron scowled, "how did she get it?" 

What had actually happened was that the locket had fallen into the hands of the Lestranges.' It had been seized in a Ministry raid of their house and locked up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Umbridge had stolen it from there.

Of course no one knew this so they all just exchanged perplexed looks.

"Right now I think we need to be figuring out how to get the locket," Hermione pointed out. 

"Well seeing as how _that woman_ has it I think the only choice is to get into the Ministry," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement while Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks.

"If you're going to do this you must be careful," Remus urged them.

Hermione of course had a brilliant idea.

"We'll use polyjuice potion to disguise ourselves as Ministry workers," she announced.

"That's a brilliant idea Hermione," Harry said.

Given that this was the Black house the ingredients they needed were at hand. Hermione wasted no time in brewing the potion.

As the potion would take a long time to make, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to wait until the 2nd September before infiltrating the Ministry, giving them enough time to form a plan.

...

2nd September 1997

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak trying to keep as quiet as possible. They were keeping an eye on the Ministry of Magic waiting for their targets.

It wasn't long before one came round the corner. Hermione cast a silent stunning spell and the Ministry employee crumpled slowly. Ron caught her before she could fall and dragged her out of sight.

Hermione took some of the hairs and added them to her polyjuice potion. She pulled a face at Harry and Ron, pinched her nose and swallowed the potion.

Hermione's skin started to bubble and it wasn't long before Ministry of Magic employee Mafalda Hopkirk stood in front of Harry and Ron. The boys exchanged grins and quickly moved the unconscious form of the real Mafalda Hopkirk into a theatre nearby that was abandoned.

The three of them hid again as their next target, a caretaker by the name of Reginald Cattermole, appeared, as before he was stunned and hidden. This time the hairs that were taken were given to Ron who took on Cattermole's appearance after drinking the potion.

It wasn't long before their final target, a man named Albert Runcorn came along and Harry took on his appearance.

Trusting that their disguises would keep them hidden the trio headed inside. The Ministry employee entrance they would be using was concealed in a set of underground public toilets. Hermione went to the ladies toilets while Harry and Ron went into the men's toilets.

Once inside they found of row of employees waiting outside the cubicles and heard the sounds of toilets being flushed. So they had to flush themselves down the toilet. Harry and Ron grimaced.

When it was their turn both stepped rather cautiously into the toilet bowl and pulled on the chain. There was an unpleasant spinning sensation and then both boys appeared in the Ministry Atrium. Hermione soon appeared next to them. The three joined in the hustle and bustle of the crowd while glancing around.

The Ministry was very changed from the last time they had been there. Instead of the golden fountain there was now a statue made out of black stone. It showed a witch and wizard seated on thrones with a mass of people underneath them.

"Is that...?" Harry began.

"Muggles," Hermione nodded, "in their _rightful _place."

Their attention was pulled away from the statues by the sounds of a struggle. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in horror as two men in greyish uniforms which red bands around the arm dragged away and elderly looking man who was protesting his status as a half blood.

"Come on," Ron urged.

They turned and were about to head for an elevator when they were stopped by a Deatheater named Yaxley.

"Cattermole," he growled, "it's still raining inside my office."

"Have you thought about an umbrella?" Ron asked weakly.

Yaxley glared at him.

"You know I'm heading downstairs to interrogate your wife," he stated.

Ron just looked at him blankly.

"If my wife's blood status was under question and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing... I might just do it," Yaxley said pointedly and walked off.

The three disguised friends headed toward the elevators and got in.

"What do I do?" He panicked as the elevator stopped at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Try _Finite Incantartem_," Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded and walked slowly down the corridor.

Harry was about to push the button when the last person he wanted to see stepped to the door...Umbridge.

"Ah Mafalda," she said in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "Travers send you did he? Excellent we'll go right down."

She got into the elevator and frowned when Harry didn't show any signs of leaving the lift.

"Aren't you getting out Albert?" she asked curiously.

Harry slowly stepped out into the corridor. As he looked back Hermione cast him a frightened look over Umbridge's shoulder. It was the last thing he saw before the lift dropped out of sight.

_AN_:_ Nice little cliffy for you guys. Enjoy and don't forget to review. _


	3. 2nd - 16th September 1997

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it_

Chapter Three

2nd September 1997 cont.

As the golden life dropped out of sight Harry started down the corridor that stretched out in front of him. It seemed to go forever.

Eventually he found himself in a room full of witches and wizards who were using their wands to create pamphlets. Harry glanced at a pile of these pamphlets and had to fight back a scowl. The words on the front read: _Mudbloods and the Dangers they Pose to Society. _ The disguised Harry turned away from the pile in disgust.

He glanced around the room and finally found what he was looking for. It was a door that had the words: _Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. _Harry frowned at the words underneath; _Head of the Muggle-born Commission_. The young wizard didn't want to think about what the Muggle-born Commission was, but he had a feeling he would soon be finding out.

Harry turned back to look at the room full of people. They were still focusing on their work but Harry didn't want to take any chances. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Decoy Detonator that he had picked up from Fred and George Weasley's jock shop a while ago. He subtly twisted the silver key on top of the Decoy and then dropped it.

Another Decoy popped out of the first and this kept happening until there were quite a few Decoy Detonators running around on short little legs with horn shaped heads. A burst of sound filled the room causing the Ministry workers to scream and run around. As a burst of green coloured cloud went up, Harry snuck into Umbridge's office.

The office was just as hideous as Harry had expected. The marble walls, floor and ceiling were all a dark coloured purple with a pink shimmer to them. There was also a pink fluffy rug in front of her desk. Her beloved plates with cats on them decorated every wall.

Harry approached the desk hoping against hope that Slytherin's locket would be there. He opened the first draw but there was no locket in there. He repeated the process with each draw until he'd ascertained that the locket was not there.

He ducked out of the office and saw that the noise had settled down and a short, plump wizard was ordering people back to work. Harry hurried off before anyone could spot him.

Harry hurried to the elevators and got in the first one that arrived. A very bedraggled Ron was in there but clearly didn't know it was Harry.

"Morning," Ron muttered.

"Ron it's me," Harry hissed.

"Oh blimey I'd forgotten what you looked like," the caretaker with Ron's voice said, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went down to the court room with Umbridge." 

...

Harry and Ron took the lift down to the courtrooms and set off in search for Hermione. They found her in the biggest courtroom. Umbridge was acting as judge but Yaxley was there as well. Hermione sat near Umbridge but kept casting nervous glances up at the ceiling. Harry and Ron looked up and saw Dementors floating around kept at bay by Umbridge's cat shaped Patronus.

Umbridge heard Harry and Ron's approach and looked their way.

"Thank you Albert," she said in her high-pitched voice.

Harry shoved Ron forwards and he went to stand next to the woman who could only be Cattermole's wife. Umbridge addressed her as Mary.

While Umbridge was interrogating Mary Cattermole, Harry heard an odd hissing sound. The source of it was the locket around Umbridge's neck.

'_That must be the Horcrux,' _he thought.

While trying to think up a way to get the locket Umbridge continued her questions.

"A wand was taken from you on arrival," she said, "can you tell me from which witch or wizard you took the wand?"

"I didn't take it," Mary Cattermole protested, "it chose me. I got it from Olivander's when I was eleven."

"Wands only chose witches or wizards and you are not witch," Umbridge proclaimed coldly.

"But I am," the poor woman pleaded, "tell them what am Reg."

Harry had finally come up with a way to get the necklace off Umbridge. He slowly took out his wand and before anyone could say anything he stupefied Umbridge while Ron got Yaxley. Hermione snatched the locket from Umbridge's neck and the three ran, Mary Cattermole not far behind them.

As they reached the Atrium the potions wore off and Harry, Ron and Hermione were exposed. A angry shout behind them alerted them to the fact that Yaxley was chasing after them. Ron handed Mary off to the real Cattermole, who and just arrived and was looking very shocked, then hurried after the others.

The three friends jumped into the nearest fireplace but as they were Apparating Yaxley caught hold of Hermione. There was much confusion until Hermione managed to shake off the Deatheater and Apparated herself, Harry and Ron to a woods somewhere.

Harry and Hermione tool a moment to savour the fact that they were alive before a pained whimper sounded behind them. They turned around and could only stare in horror. While they were Apparating Ron had gotten splinched.

Harry tried to stop despair from overwhelming him. They were safe, they had a Horcrux but now they also had an injured Ron to look after.

...

16th September 1997

**7:30am** – Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were by the crying of four hungry babies. They went down to the kitchen and made up bottles of milk for Bastian, Lilyana, Madonna and Dianthe. When the bottles were ready they went up to the nursery. Draco fed Bastian and Dianthe while his mother the two other little girls.

**8:00am** – The two Malfoys decided it would be better if they tag-teamed breakfast seeing as how there were four hungry mouths to feed. Narcissa made up bowls of mashed banana with a bit of honey mixed in.

'_Please let them eat this,' _Draco pleaded silently.

In his opinion it was too early for any temper tantrums. Fortunately all four children ate the food... Less fortunately they had managed to get some over themselves as well. Draco groaned inwardly wondering how it was going to manage getting them clean. Narcissa reassured him that it would be fine.

Together the two of them managed to get the little scamps cleaned up and into their day clothes. Bastian was dressed in a green shirt that matched his emerald green eyes. The t-shirt had a silver snake on it. He also had on dark blue jeans and black socks with a snitch pattern on them.

Narcissa had dressed Lilyana in a dress that was a light pink colour with a white and yellow daisy pattern and white tights.

Dianthe was wearing a light blue dress and little white socks while Madonna was wearing a red dress and tights.

**8:30 – 10:00am – **Draco and Narcissa took the tiny terrors down to the play room so they could have some fun with their toys.

Lilyana immediately toddled over to wooden cart like toy, picked up a doll and started to push the cart around. Madonna was sitting in a corner playing happily with wooden ABC blocks.

Dianthe and Bastian both went for the wooden push-along toys. Dianthe got there first and chose the dragon toy to play with. Bastian was not pleased with this. He had wanted that toy! Being only a little over a year old Bastian didn't really think much about his actions. He tried to snatch the toy off Dianthe who shrieked her protest. Bastian bit her on the arm.

Narcissa hurried over to the brown haired girl and scooped her into her arms. Draco went over to his son and knelt down to his level.

"Bastian no," his softly but firmly, "you do not bite. Play gently with your friends."

He made sure that his son was looking at him while he told him off.

"Kay," the child mumbled.

"Now go give Anthe a hug and kiss her arm better."

Draco followed Bastian to Narcissa who carefully set Dianthe back on the ground. Bastian toddled over to his friend and gave her hug and a kiss on her arm. Dianthe smiled and the two went back to playing like nothing had happened.

'_I love my son,' _Draco thought with a sigh, _'but sometimes he can be such a little devil.' _

**10:00am – **"Alright, snack time," Draco proclaimed.

The silver haired teen and his mother got the children settled in their highchairs and put bowls with grated cheese and sliced ham in. They were also allowed some watered down juice in a sippy cup. The four children seemed to like their snack and ate it without any fuss.

**10:30 – 11:00am – **The little tribe gathered in the sitting room so that Draco could a story to the children before giving them bottles and putting them down for a nap.

He ended up reading _The Velveteen Rabbit_, a muggle book the children seemed especially fond of. He had to admit it was a good idea for a children's book.

After that it was into the kitchen for bottles. With four bottles to make in it was no wonder that Draco and Narcissa were a bit preoccupied.

For the most part the children waited quietly. Well... all expect Madonna Jean Granger. She focused on her bottle as though willing it to come to her. Much to her delight it did. The bottle rose a few inches off the counter and then started floating to her. The child laughed delightedly.

Turning at the sound Draco and Narcissa stared as the saw what Madonna was doing.

"Well she is Granger's daughter," the silvery eyed boy muttered, wondering if the girl would grow up to be a know-it-all like her mother.

After bottles it was time for a nap. Lilyana, Bastian, Dianthe and Madonna all fussed as they were put in their cots but quietened down when Narcissa began to sing to them. Soon they were all out like a light.

**12:00pm – **The hour's peace the two, rather put-upon, Malfoys managed to snatch was disrupted by the wailing of four hungry babies demanding to be fed. Draco groaned and got wearily to his feet. Shaking off the tiredness he and his mother went and fetched the little demons...er..darlings.

Narcissa made mousetraps for the children while Draco got water for them. Once they'd finished Draco sliced up some oranges for the children. He also let them have a little bit of ice-cream. He didn't really want to deal with four hyper children.

After lunch they were allowed some closely supervised playtime. Draco did not want any more biting incidents thank you very much!

**2:30 – 3:30pm – **Draco and Narcissa noticed that the little ones' energy was starting to flag so they gave them a snack of crackers and soft fruit before putting them down for another nap.

**5:00pm – **Narcissa had made a dinner of macaroni with a side of boiled carrot sticks for dinner. Bastian, Madonna and Dianthe seemed to like it but Lilyana just wouldn't eat.

She threw her bowl down on the floor and smacked her fists against the wooden highchair tray. When she started rocking back and forth screaming loudly Draco picked her up and took her through to the living room. He set her down on the floor and the left her to calm down by herself.

When the screaming and crying had stopped Narcissa went to check on Lilyana and found her subdued. She scooped the child up and hushed her gently. She spoke to her quietly and managed to cajole her into eating her dinner.

The elder Malfoy put Lilyana back in her high and got some more macaroni and carrots which the red headed child ate quietly this time.

Afterwards the children were all allowed some custard.

**7:00pm – **After more reading and some playtime it was time for another bottle and then bed.

The children fussed slightly as they were prepared for bed and put in their cots but Narcissa sang for them again and they soon fell asleep.

The day's routine done and over Draco and Narcissa collapsed into armchairs in the living room and spent some time just talking to each other.

It was nice quiet time until...

"WAAAAAAAH!"

The two were on their feet again and Draco silently thanked Merlin that his mother was here. There was no way he could've done this on his own.

_AN: Sorry if this chapter seems really long but I just wanted to give you an idea of Draco and Narcissa were going through with four children to take care of. If you're interested mousetraps is just toast with cheese and tomato ketchup. _


	4. 24th September 1997

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_WARNINGS: Character torture _

Chapter Four

24th September 1997

'_This is not what I expected.' _

Llewellyn Lupin-Black had only been at Hogwarts for a few weeks but he already hated it. He'd been sorted into Gryffindor like it wanted but that had been the only good thing. Now that Amycus Carrow and his sister, Alecto, were in charge the place was nothing short of nightmarish. Deatheaters were their teachers and being the son of an Auror this was intolerable for the brown haired boy. He wished his dads could come and take him and his three brothers away but Dark Wizards had taken over pretty much everywhere and it would have been impossible.

Llewellyn's thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened the Carrows swept in. All of the first years shrank in their seats fearing what they would be asked to do in this day's Dark Arts class. For the students were no longer being taught to defend themselves against Dark Magic they were instead being encouraged to practice it.

It soon became apparent that the students would be having a "demonstration" given to them. A seventh year Slytherin Llewellyn recognised as Millicent Bullstrode came in and the first years sunk even further into their seats.

"Today class we will be having a little demonstration," Alecto said with a menacing smile, "we're going to me studying the effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

"But that's illegal!" cried a hapless Hufflepuff first year.

Alecto's smile turned even more menacing and her cold blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Perhaps we should practice it on you," she suggested in a falsely sweet voice.

Millicent started forward with her wand raised and the Hufflepuff began backing away. He tripped over the hem of his black school robes and Millicent smirked.

"NO!" Llewellyn cried out.

Millicent whirled around.

"Crucio!"

A burst of red light sped from her wand and hit Llewellyn squarely in the chest. Pain such as he had never known before speared through his whole body. The light haired eleven year old bit his lip as he fell to his knees. His grey eyes reflected the pain he was determined not to show.

The pain increased and Llewellyn couldn't stop the cry that escaped his mouth.

When the torture was over the young boy lay on the floor gasping for breath. The Carrow twins smirked and dismissed Millicent. Amycus came and stood over Llewellyn.

"Now you see what happens when you speak out of turn boy," he spat.

The mini-Marauder glared up at the Death Eater defiantly and shakily climbed to his feet. He walked over and joined his classmates who looked at him with concern.

...

When lunchtime came Llewellyn decided to skip it and instead went straight to the Gryffindor common room.

When he arrived he found his three older brothers there. Romulus, Osiris and Orion turned at the sound of footsteps. They were alarmed at the condition of their younger brother who was walking slowly and looked like every step he took was causing him pain.

"What happened to you?" Osiris demanded as he and his twin helped Llewellyn to lie down on a sofa.

"The Carrows decided to demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse... well have Millicent demonstrate it," he explained.

There was a stunned silence. The three brothers were shocked. The Cruciatus Curse had been used on their younger brother!

Romulus, the only werewolf out of the four them, could feel his blood start to boil. He fought to calm himself but still his wolf demanded blood..._blood!.._.from those who had dared to harm his younger brother. A member of _his _pack! His amber eyes flashed and low growl escaped his lips.

Osiris and Orion shared a quick look and both but restraining hands on Romulus.

Feeling the contact from his pack mates the wolf quieted but still growled its fury. Romulus released a strained breath and looked at his brothers.

"We're all angry about this Rom," Orion said, "but unfortunately there's nothing we can do."

"He's right," Llewellyn said the pain having become more bearable, "besides I can handle this, we all can. We're Marauders sons remember."

The three older boys grinned at each. Llewellyn was right they would get through this.

...

That same day...

Sirius and Remus were at Grimmauld Place along with the other members of the Order. Fortunately they were still safe there as Yaxley had presumed that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be the only ones there when he followed them. 

A meeting had just finished and Remus and Sirius were in the sitting room. The couple were seated on the sofa with Remus leaning against Sirius' chest. The Animagus could feel the tension in his light haired partner and ran his fingers down is arm. Remus sighed.

"I'm so worried about our boys," the werewolf murmured.

Sirius' hold on the man tightened.

"I am too," he said, "and Harry, Ron and Hermione as well."

"Harry's too young to be given that responsibility," Remus said quietly.

"I agree with you," Sirius said, "but Harry is the only one who can stop Voldemort."

Remus sat up straight and his eyes flashed angrily. Sirius quickly wrapped his arms around his husband and placed a gently kiss on his temple.

"I know you are angry that Harry couldn't have a normal life," he whispered into the light brown hair, "I am too. I wish more than anything that there had never been a Voldemort and that Lily and James were still alive..."

He trailed off but Remus knew what Sirius was trying to say.

"But life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to," Remus acknowledged reluctantly as he leaned back against Sirius once more.

Sirius just held his werewolf running his strong fingers through the soft hair.

...

Spinners End

Severus Snape sighed and put down the book he had been trying to read. He leaned forwards and rested his chin on his fingers pensively. His thoughts strayed to his daughter, well his and Granger's daughter. He was glad that she had gone with his godson and Narcissa but at the same time he missed her terribly.

International contact was now impossible with the war going on so Severus could not even ask Draco to send a letter or pictures. The Potions Master wondered what Draco and Narcissa were doing. With four young children to look after it wasn't likely that they were getting much rest. Severus smiled as he thought about what kind of trouble his daughter could be causing.

'_I only wish I was there to see it,' _he thought sadly.

The tall, dark haired man stood abruptly. Yes he couldn't see his child right now but she was safe. Right now there was a war the be fought and Snape would make damn the right side won.


End file.
